Typically industrial and research worksites have fixed assets comprising machinery or equipment which may be complicated and potentially dangerous, such as by way of example, ore crushers or particle accelerators. Before permitting access for service or repair of such fixed assets, it is necessary to create a safe working environment prior to the commencement of the work. This is achieved for example, by isolating energy sources to the asset and or by physically isolating parts of the fixed asset to render it inoperable. Once the asset is safe access can be permitted.
An example standard safety procedure for creating such a safe working environment comprises:                Identify an asset assigned with a maintenance/repair task;        Identify the supervisor of personnel working on the maintenance/repair task;        Identify personnel working at the worksite;        Identify an associated set of isolation points for the asset;        Prepare an isolation plan for the maintenance/repair task and manage a multi-level authorisation to the isolation plan;        Assign an isolation supervisor to the isolation plan;        Assign a lockbox and a number of qualified personnel to the isolation plan;        Print hardcopies of the isolation permit for the isolation supervisor and the qualified personnel;        Track the issue of isolation locks and lock keys to the qualified personnel;        Identify and track personnel who are currently working on the task specified in the isolation plan;        Record the completion of an isolation covering all isolation points;        Record the return of lock keys to the lockbox;        Start the maintenance/repair task;        Record the completion of the maintenance/task;        Track the re-issue of lock keys from the lockbox;        Record the return of isolation locks and lock keys to the lockbox;        Record the de-isolation of the equipment covering all isolation points;        Provide for supervisory over-ride of isolation lock-out with authorisation steps;        Record the return of asset back to service.        
Conventionally, the standard safety procedure is implemented using a paper based process, wherein personnel must carry paper documents outlining the maintenance/repair task and information relating to isolation points. They must continually write down information required to monitor the status of the isolation plan. This is a laborious process which is both time inefficient and provides opportunity for human error to occur.
A number of software based systems have been developed in order to reduce the amount of documentation required and reduce the chances of incorrect information being generated and/or recorded. These systems incorporate a server having a database of records and a number of portable devices for providing information to isolation supervisors and workers. The server is capable of generating isolation plans, instructions and permits to work. Additionally, the server is able to determine which service personnel are qualified to be assigned the role of the isolation supervisor and the qualified personnel. The portable devices are designed to receive isolation plans and associated instructions from the server. The portable devices typically have physical or touch based user input to allow the isolation supervisor and the qualified staff members to manually update the database. However, the manual updating of the database using user input still incurs time inefficiency and opportunities for human error.
It would be advantageous if a method and system for isolation management was provided that overcame the problems discussed above or which is at least a useful alternative to those methods that have been known.
In this specification the terms “comprising” or “comprises” are used inclusively and not exclusively or exhaustively.
Any references to documents that are made in this specification are not intended to be an admission that the information contained in those documents form part of the common general knowledge known to a person skilled in the field of the invention, unless explicitly stated as such.